Christmas with the Brothers
by Ximas
Summary: Roxas is laying on the couch when his beloved lovers burst in, fighting about who gets to sleep with him on Christmas night - Axel or Reno?


I was lying on the couch of our house, watching 'A Charley Brown Christmas' on the tv. And, of course, right when I'm FINALLY settled and comfortable, the babbling idiots burst in, fighting on who will get to be with me tonight. _I knew it was a bad idea to go out with both of them at once... but NOOOO ignore my own common sense and agree with them! What was I thinking?_I thought, sighing.

"No! You got him last night! I get him tonight!" Axel screamed at his brother, Reno. "Hell, no! It's Christmas, I get him! You got him on Thanksgiving!" Reno argued. They got louder as they got closer to me. Tthey both yelled at once, "who are you gonna be with tonight?" That was it. "Neither of you are if you don't shut up!" I yelled at them, causing them both to back away from me.

"Sorry, Roxas." They apologized. "I'm older, I should." Reno mumbled. "Gah! You guys are being so selfish! I knew it was a bad idea to do this! I knew it!" I yelled storming off upstairs to my room. Yes, my room. I need _somewhere_to run off to when those two start arguing. I played my music on my iHome for a while, trying to find the most depressing song, or the loudest, to keep the brothers away.

Knock, knock. Axel opened the door slightly and came in. "Look, Rox, I'm sorry... I shouldn't have argued with Reno about who gets you like you're someone's property. It's just that, well, both of us get jealous... even though circumstances say we shouldn't. Do you forgive us? Or at least, do you forgive me?" Axel asked. I sighed and turned my music off, and sat up, facing Axel.

"I forgive you. I'll forgive Reno eventually, but it may take awhile. Anyways, is that it?" I asked him. He smiled. "Nope! You need to open your presents. Reno, well, he kinda left to go buy you one... And, I didn't really know what to get you, so here." Axel handed me an envelope, and I opened it. It looked like a... receipt? 'This ticket entitles you one wish, as long as it can be granted by yours truly! -Axel' I laughed a bit. "What's so funny?" He asked.

"Nothing, it's just that... this is probably the best way to get around buying someone a present. So, can I use my wish now?" I asked, crawling in front of Axel. He smiled. "Depends, you may not even have to waste that." Axel joked. As soon as I leaned forward a bit, Axel didn't hesitate to claim my lips as his.

He slid his hand up my shirt and pinched my nipple, making me let out a small moan just long enough for him to slip his tongue in. He started crawling forward, and I stayed in place, refusing to let him lower me to the bed that easily this time. "Refusing?" He asked as we gasped for breath. "No. Teasing," I answered, kissing him again. "Hey, you two, I'm gone for five minutes and you're about to get the party started? No fair." Damn. Him. To. Hell.

Axel sighed away from the kiss, and turned around to face Reno. I could see a smirk break free on his face. "You can join if ya want," Axel said in a suggestive tone. In the blink of an eye, Reno was taking his shirt off and climbing on the bed. I groaned. "Save it, Roxy. You'll need it if you wanna please us." Reno said, crawling behind me. He slid his hand to where Axel's once were and toyed with one of my nipples while biting, nipping, and sucking on my neck.

I moaned as Axel stuck his hand in my pants and stroked my length with a ghostly finger. "A-Axel…" I panted. "Tell us what you want, Roxy," Reno breathed in my ear. "Nn... Please... I want... you to... be inside me! Please!" It was surprisingly hard to talk at this point... not. There was nothing 'surprising' about this; Axel was stroking me while Reno toyed with my torso and neck.

Axel and Reno exchanged smirks before getting on with it.

I woke up smooshed between my two lovers; Axel in front of me, and Reno behind me. My butt hurt like hell, probably because they couldn't stop fighting over who would be _in_me and decided it better to both be in me at once. Chances were that I wouldn't be able to get up without help this morning.

Axel had one hand under his head as a pillow, and the other was resting on my waist. Reno, on the other hand, had one arm under me and resting on my stomach, and his other arm was over Axel's and resting on my shoulder. We were a tangled, naked mess, as I soon realized. "Merry Christmas, Roxas." They said together. Ya, of course they were both awake, and it just had to still be Christmas. I looked at the clock. 7 pm. I would still have to deal with them for a few more hours.

"Here tonight?" Reno asked Axel. "Yup, with Rox in the middle," Axel said, smiling. I sighed and tried to get up, realizing that I was right by saying I probably wouldn't be able to get up. "Um... guys? Little help here." I said. They both laughed, and Axel gave me a quick kiss on the forehead while Reno kissed me on the neck.

It truly was a very Merry Christmas.


End file.
